Joselyn Folwyn
' Joselyn Folwyn' is the daughter of two nobles of Antiva thus making her a member of the aristocratic segment of the Kingdom of Antiva. Joselyn Folwyn would come to despise Clary Folwyn with an unmatched hatred following her arrival into the world, and she would be responsible for the murder of the true mother of Clary Folwyn of whom she murdered in cold blood before bringing the women's head to Jase and throwing it as his feet. Following this Joselyn would silently make it her life's goal to ruin the life of Clary of whom she blamed for being the only reminder of her husbands betrayal, but when Jase threatened Joselyn if she did anything to Clary Joselyn was forced to become emotionally, and physically brutal to the girl in the hopes of causing her suicide. History Early History Birth of Clary Folwyn Joselyn Folwyn would come to despise Clary Folwyn with an unmatched hatred following her arrival into the world, and she would be responsible for the murder of the true mother of Clary Folwyn of whom she murdered in cold blood before bringing the women's head to Jase and throwing it as his feet. Hating a Child Following this Joselyn would silently make it her life's goal to ruin the life of Clary of whom she blamed for being the only reminder of her husbands betrayal, but when Jase threatened Joselyn if she did anything to Clary Joselyn was forced to become emotionally, and physically brutal to the girl in the hopes of causing her suicide. Family Members Relationships Clary Folwyn See Also : Clary Folwyn Clary Folwyn and Joselyn Folwyn would from the birth of Clary forward have two extremely different views of the other with Clary believing that Joselyn was her mother and constantly confused by the hatred shown to her from her mother, but from the side of Joselyn she knew the truth that Clary was a love child and not her own and this led Joselyn to hate Clary with a passion. Throughout her youth Clary was at first emotionally abused by her ``''Mother''`` as physical violence wasn`t something Joselyn would risk due to threats about it from Jase Folwyn of whom she did love with all her heart. This emotional abuse though grew to not be enough for Joselyn as the years went by, and as the years rolled she would begin to physically torture the young girl of which eventually led to Clary fleeing her family home for the Magisters of the north, and setting her on the path of darkness that would eventually come to define her. It would be years before Clary would eventually return to her home and during this visit Joselyn attempted to attack her again but Clary stronger now in Magi, and with several apprentices, and guards was not someone to trifle with and this led to her nearly killing Joselyn in a moment that horrifed Clary into fleeing her home once again to return to the Magisters. Clary and Joselyn would see each other one more time during the Coup of Antiva when she infiltrated the Palace of Bastion and killed several of her family members including Clary and Joselyn having a duel which eventually ended with the death of Joselyn. Category:House Folwyn Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:Dead